The DNA of eukaryotic cells is packaged into chromatin by winding of the DNA around histone proteins to form nucleosomes, the basic unit of chromatin. One of the important functions of chromatin is to determine regions of active and silenced transcription by changing the ordered chromatin structure. Such changes have profound effects on cellular function since they affect fundamental processes as differentiation, proliferation and apoptosis, and are often referred collectively to as “epigenetic” since they can lead to heritable changes that do not involve changes in gene sequences (Quina, A. S. et al. (2006), Biochem. Pharmacol. 72; 1563-1569)
These highly controlled chromatin changes are mediated by alterations histone proteins associated with DNA in the nucleosome. Most notably, the N-terminal histone tail of Histone H3 and histone H4 are subject to such covalent changes, which include changes in methylation, acetylation, phosphorylation and ubiquitination. The addition or removal of these groups on histones is mediated by specific enzymes, e.g. histone methyl transferases and histone demethylases for methyl groups, histone acetyltransferases and histone deacetylases for acetyl groups, etc. In the event that the activity or expression of these “epigenetic” enzymes is not correctly controlled and regulated it may lead to disease. Cancer, in particular, is an area of high importance in relation to dysregulated epigenetic enzyme activity due to the role of epigenetics in cell differentiation, proliferation and apoptosis, but epigenetics may also play a role in other diseases like metabolic, inflammatory, neurodegenerative and cardiovascular diseases. Therefore the selective modulation of aberrant action of epigenetic enzymes may hold great promise for the treatment of human disease (Kelly, T. K. et al. (2010), Nat. Biotechnol. 28; 1069-1078, and Cloos, P. a. C. et al. (2008), Genes. Dev. 22; 115-1140).
Methylation and demethylation of lysine residues on the histone H3 tail constitute important epigenetic marks delineating transcriptionally active and inactive chromatin. For example, methylation of lysine 9 on histone H3 (H3K9) is usually associated with epigenetically silenced chromatin (Fischle, W., et. al. (2003), Curr. Opinion Cell Biol. 15, 172-83; Margueron, R., et al. (2005), Curr. Opinion Genet. Dev. 15, 163-76) while methylation of lysine 4 on histone 3 is associated with transcriptionally active chromatin. Similarly, the lysine 27 histone H3 (H3K27) mark is repressive in its di- and tri-methylated states whereas the lysine 36 histone H3 mark is found in association with gene activation (Barski, A. et al. (2007), Cell, 129, 823-37; Vakoc, C. et al. (2006) Mol. Cell. Biol. 26, 9185-95; Wagner, E. J. & Carpenter, P. B. (2012) Nature Mol. Cell Biol 13, 115-26). There are, however, many exemptions from these general rules of association between methylation states of epigenetic marks and the effect they have on transcription.
As documented by studies of the SUV39H1 knockout mouse, loss of the tri-methyl variant of the H3K9 mark results in chromosomal aberrations and predisposes to cancer (Peters, A. H. et al., Cell 107, 323-37, 2001). The JMJD2C protein (KDM4C, GASC1) has been identified as an eraser of the H3K9 mark (a histone demethylase) and may therefore promote cancer if its expression and activity is not tightly controlled (Cloos, P. et al. (2006), Nature 442, 307-11; Klose, R. J. et al. (2006), Nature 442, 312-16; Liu, G. et al. (2009), Oncogene 28, 4491-500). For example, JMJD2C has been shown to induce transformed phenotypes like growth factor independent growth, anchorage independent growth and mammosphere formation, if it is overexpressed in cells (Liu, G. et al. (2009), Oncogene 28, 4491-500). These findings are supported by the overexpression of JMJD2C in a range of human tumours like squamous cell carcinoma, metastatic lung carcinoma, prostate cancer, breast cancer and several others (Yang, Z. Q. et al. (2000) Cancer Res. 60, 4735-39; Yang, Z. Q. et al. (2001) Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 92, 423-28; Hu, N. et al. (2005) Cancer Res. 65, 2542-46; Liu, G. et al. (2009) Oncogene 28, 4491-500; Wissmann, M. et al. (2007) Nat. Cell Biol. 9, 347-53), indicating the potential importance of JMJD2C as an oncogene.
The JMJD2A protein (KDM4A, JHDM3A) shows similar properties to JMJD2C. JMJD2A shows high sequence identity to JMJD2C in its JmjC catalytic domain, is an eraser of the H3K9 mark and has also been shown to be overexpressed in prostate cancer (Cloos, P. Et al., Nature 442, 307-11, 2006). JMJD2A has been shown to interact with the estrogen receptor alpha (ER-alpha) and overexpression of JMJD2A enhances estrogen-dependent transcription and the down-regulation of JMJD2A reduced transcription of a seminal ER-alpha target gene, cyclin D1 (Kawazu et al., (2011) PLoS One 6; Berry et al., (2012) Int J Oncol 41). Additionally, it has been shown that catalytically inactive JMJD2A is compromised in its ability to stimulate ER-alpha mediated transcription, suggesting that inhibitors of JMJD2A may be beneficial for the treatment of ER-alpha positive breast tumours (Berry et al., (2012) Int J Oncol 41).
Likewise, an eraser of the tri-methyl variant of the H3K4 mark, JARID1B (KDM5B, PLU1) has also been identified as potential oncogene. In cancer JARID1B most likely acts as a repressor of tumour repressor genes via removal of the H3K4 tri-methylation leading to decreased transcriptional activation in the affected chromatin regions. The oncogenic potential of JARID1B is demonstrated by its stimulation of proliferation in cell lines and further validated by shRNA knockdown studies of JARID1B expression showing inhibition of proliferation in MCF7 human breast cancer cells, in SW780 and RT4 bladder cancer cells, in A549 and LC319 lung cancer cells and in 4T1 mouse tumour cells in vitro and/or in mouse xenograft experiments (Yamane K. et al. (2007), Mol. Cell 25, 801-12; Hayami S. et al. (2010) Mol. Cancer 9, 59; Catchpole S et al. (2011), Int. J. Oncol. 38, 1267-77). Finally, JARID1B is overexpressed in prostate cancer and is associated with malignancy and poor prognosis (Xiang Y. et al. (2007) PNAS 104).
JARID1A (KDM5A, RBP2) is also an eraser of the tri- and di-methyl variant of the H3K4 mark. JARID1A is overexpressed in gastric cancer (Zeng et al., (2010) Gastroenterology 138) and its gene is amplified in cervix carcinoma (Hidalgo et al, (2005) BMC Cancer 5). It has been suggested that JARID1A is fine-tuning progesterone receptor expression control by estrogens (Stratmann and Haendler (2011) FEBS J 278). Together with JARID1B, JARID1A has been implicated in the maintenance of a slow-growing population of cancer cells that are required for continuous tumor growth and that are resistant to cytotoxic and targeted therapy (Roesch, et al, (2010) Cell 141; Sharma, et al., (2010) Cell 141). JARID1A is required for the tumor initiation and progression in Rb+/− and Menl-defective mice (Lin, et al., (2011) PNAS 108). Data from Pasini show that JARID1A binds to Polycomb group protein target genes which are involved in regulating important cellular processes such as embryogenesis, cell proliferation, and stem cell self-renewal through the transcriptional repression of genes determining cell fate decisions (Pasini et al., (2008) Genes & Dev 22). Additionally, JARID1A were also shown to binds the PRC2 complex and being regulator of PRC2 target genes (Pasini et al., (2008) Genes & Dev 22).
Another potential oncogene, an eraser of the di-methyl variant of the H3K36 mark, JHDM1B (KDM2B, FBXL10) has been shown to be highly expressed in human cancers (Tzatsos A et al. (2009), PNAS 106 (8), 2641-6; He, J. et al. (2011), Blood 117 (14), 3869-80). Knock-down of FBXL10 causes senescence in mouse embryonic fibroblasts (MEFs), which can be rescued by expression of catalytic active (but not catalytic inactive) JHDM1B (Pfau R et al. (2008), PNAS 105(6), 1907-12; He J et al. (2008), Nat Struct Mol Biol 15, 1169-75). JHDM1B demethylates H3K36me2 on the tumor-suppressor gene Ink4b (p15Ink4b), and thereby silences the expression of this senescence-mediating gene in MEFs and in leukemic cells (He, J. et al. (2008), Nat Struct Mol Biol 15, 1169-75; He, J. et al. (2011), Blood 117 (14), 3869-80). The catalytic dependency of JHDM1B is further shown by He et al. as catalytic activity is required for development of leukemia in a mouse AML model.
Inhibitors of the histone demethylase class of epigenetic enzymes, and in particular the potential oncogenes JARID1B, JARID1A, JMJD2C, JMJD2A, and JHDM1B, would present a novel approach for intervention in cancers and other proliferative diseases. Being one of the most devastating diseases, affecting millions of people worldwide, there remains a high need for efficacious and specific compounds against cancer.
PCT/EP2013/070457 discloses histone demethylase (HDME) inhibitors or activity modulators.
Embodiments of the invention provide novel series of compounds capable of modulating the activity of histone demethylases, at least some of which compounds are useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of diseases in which genomic disregulation is involved in the pathogenesis, such as e.g. cancer. By way of the invention
The inventors have surprisingly found that novel compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein can be used in the treatment of HDME dependent diseases by inhibiting HDMEs. Inhibiting HDMEs would provide a novel approach to the prevention and treatment of cancer and other proliferative diseases. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds that when administered alone or optionally in combination with anti-neoplastic compounds, increases the efficacy of the treatment of HDME dependent diseases.
Accordingly, a first aspect of the present invention relates to a compound of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is selected from —CH═NR12, —W, —CH2NHR13, —CH═O and —CH(OR17)2;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C1-8alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3; with the proviso that when Q is —CH═O, A is not alkynylene;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3 and may form a cyclic structure with R2; with the proviso that when Q is —CH═O, Y is not alkynyl;
R1 is selected from —H, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl; or more preferably is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl; or with -A-Y forms a nitrogen containing optionally substituted heterocyclic group where the optional substitution may be C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, or C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, and C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl, and may form a cyclic structure with Y;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an optionally 5 to 7 membered, N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
when Q is —CH═NR12, R12 is selected from C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7 and —Z—COOR7, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3; when Q is —CH2NHR13, R13 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, and —Z-monocyclic-heteroaryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, and moncyclic-heteroaryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8, or is —CR14R15—NR6R7, —CR14R15CN, or —CR14R15OR7, wherein each of R14 and R15 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, and wherein R14 and R15 together with the intervening carbon atom may designate a C3-10 cycloalkyl or C5-10-cycloalkenyl ring, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl (ring), cycloalkenyl ring, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
when Q is W, W is selected from an 1,3-diaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; a 1,3-thiaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3 and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; an 1,3-oxaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups, wherein in all three instances two R3's on the same carbon atom may together form a spiro group;
R16 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7 and —C(O)C(O)OR7;
when Q is —CH(OR17)2, each R17 independently is R3, or wherein two R17 substituents together with the intervening —O—CH(−)—O— may form a heterocyclyl optionally substituted with one or more R3 and containing up to two oxo groups;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, or solvate or prodrug thereof.
It is considered to be probable that each of the groups Q is converted in vivo to produce the corresponding acid (Q=—C(O)OH) by processes which possibly include or consist of enzymatic processing. Accordingly, many or all of the compounds of this invention may act in vivo at least principally in the form of corresponding acid derivatives described in PCT/EP2013/070457. It is thought likely that the enzymatic processing takes place partly or entirely within cells into which the respective compound of the invention has penetrated. In view of this, it is probable that differences in activity in vitro seen in compounds of the invention that have the same -A-Y substituent but differ in the group Q are due to the influence of the different groups Q on cell penetration and/or the efficiency of conversion to the acid form within the cell. This tentative conclusion is based on detection of the corresponding acid within cells following administration of certain compounds according to the invention and molecular modelling of the interaction of the acids with relevant enzymes.
Accordingly, in an alternative aspect, the invention provides a compound of the general Formula
wherein R1, A, and Y are as defined above or below herein and Q is a group that is converted to —COOH or COO upon administration of said compound to a human, provided that Q is not an amide or an ester of such a —COOH group.
According to a first set of embodiments, the invention provides a compound of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is selected from —CH═NR12 and —W;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C2-8 alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
R1 is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
R12 is selected from C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7 and —Z—COOR7, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
W is selected from an 1,3-diaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and an 1,3-oxaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, wherein in both instances two R3's on the same carbon atom may together form a spiro group;
R16 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, and —C(O)C(O)R7;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof.
According to a second set of embodiments, the invention provides a compound of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is —CH2NHR13;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C1-8 alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
R1 is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
R13 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —R7, —CR14R15—NR6R7, —CR14R15CN, —CR14R15OR7, wherein each of R14 and R15 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, and wherein R14 and R15 together with the intervening carbon atom may designate a C3-10 cycloalkyl or C5-10-cycloalkenyl ring, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl (ring), cycloalkenyl ring, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof.
Optionally, Q is required to be different from -A-Y. Optionally, at least one of Q and -A-Y is not of the form -alkylene-NH-alkylene-aryl, or more specifically is not of the form -alkylene-NH-alkylene-phenyl. For example, one or both of Q and -A-Y may be not of the form —CH2—NH—(CH2)x-phenyl, where x is 1-6 and may in particular be 4.
Optionally, Q does not comprise a polycyclic heteroaryl group, and in particular, Q may not comprise

and optionally may not be

where ‘alkyl’ may be methyl.
According to a third set of embodiments, the invention provides a compound of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is selected from —CH═O and —CH(OR17)2;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C1-8alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
R1 is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7,
wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene,
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
each R17 independently is R3, or wherein two R17 substituents together with the intervening —O—CH(−)—O— may form a heterocyclyl optionally substituted with one or more R3 and containing up to two oxo groups;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or prodrug thereof.
In this set of embodiments of the invention, optionally -A-Y does not include an alkynylene moiety.
Optionally, -A-Y does not comprise a moiety of the formula
or more particularly a moiety of the formula

A in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be selected from —CHR2C(O)—, or C1-8 alkylene, or heterocyclylene.
Y in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be —NR6R7.
A in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be —CHR2C(O)—.
A in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be —CH2—C(O)—.
Y in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be

wherein n is from 1 to 3 and each of R10 and R11 independently is as defined in claim 1.
Y in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be

for instance

wherein n is from 1 to 3 and each m independently is from 0 to 2.
Y in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein may be selected from heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which may be optionally substituted with one or more R3.
R13 may be H in any of the compounds defined by general formula herein.
Q may be of the formula:

wherein R18 and R19 are hydrogen, or together form a 1,3-diaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; a 1,3-thiaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3 and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; an 1,3-oxaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups, wherein in all three instances two R3's on the same carbon atom may together form a spiro group.
In some preferred instances, the compound may be one wherein the moiety -A-Y includes 1-3 cyclic moieties selected from monocylic cycloalkyl, monocyclic heterocyclyl, monocylic heteroaryl, dicyclic heteroaryl and monocyclic aryl.
In preferred aspects of the invention, the compound may be as shown in Table 1 in the Examples section below.
A compound according to the invention may have a molecular weight of 130-1,000 g/mol, such as 180-800 g/mol, e.g. 225-600 g/mol or 250-500 g/mol.
The invention includes a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one compound of Formula (I) as defined in any paragraph herein containing such a definition and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, diluents or carriers.
The invention includes such a pharmaceutical composition, which comprises one or more further active substances.
The invention includes a compound for use as a medicament which is a compound of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is selected from —CH═NR12, —W, —CH2NHR13, —CH═O and —CH(OR17)2;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C1-8alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3; with the proviso that when Q is —CH═O, A is not alkynylene;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3 and may form a cyclic structure with R2; with the proviso that when Q is —CH═O, Y is not alkynyl;
R1 is selected from —H, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl; or more preferably is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl; or with -A-Y forms a nitrogen containing optionally substituted heterocyclic group where the optional substitution may be C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, or C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, and C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl, and may form a cyclic structure with Y;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
when Q is —CH═NR12, R12 is selected from C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7 and —Z—COOR7, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
when Q is —CH2NHR13, R13 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, and —Z-monocyclic-heteroaryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, and monocyclic-heteroaryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8, or is —CR14R15—NR6R7, —CR14R15CN, or —CR14R15OR7, wherein each of R14 and R15 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, and wherein R14 and R15 together with the intervening carbon atom may designate a C3-10 cycloalkyl or C5-10-cycloalkenyl ring, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl (ring), cycloalkenyl ring, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
when Q is W, W is selected from an 1,3-diaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; a 1,3-thiaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3 and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; an 1,3-oxaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups, wherein in all three instances two R3's on the same carbon atom may together form a spiro group;
R16 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7;
when Q is —CH(OR17)2, each R17 independently is R3, or wherein two R17 substituents together with the intervening —O—CH(−)—O— may form a heterocyclyl optionally substituted with one or more R3 and containing up to two oxo groups;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, or solvate or prodrug thereof.
The invention includes a compound for use in the treatment of a HDME dependent disease which is of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is selected from —CH═NR12, —W, —CH2NHR13, —CH═O and —CH(OR17)2;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C1-8alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3 and may form a cyclic structure with R2;
R1 is selected from —H, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl; or more preferably is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl; or with -A-Y forms a nitrogen containing optionally substituted heterocyclic group where the optional substitution may be C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, or C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, and C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl, and may form a cyclic structure with Y;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
when Q is —CH═NR12, R12 is selected from C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7 and —Z—COOR7, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
when Q is —CH2NHR13, R13 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8alkenyl, C2-8alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8, or is —CR14R15—NR6R7, —CR14R15CN, or —CR14R15OR7, wherein each of R14 and R15 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, and wherein R14 and R15 together with the intervening carbon atom may designate a C3-10 cycloalkyl or C5-10-cycloalkenyl ring, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl (ring), cycloalkenyl ring, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
when Q is W, W is selected from an 1,3-diaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; a 1,3-thiaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3 and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; an 1,3-oxaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups, wherein in all three instances two R3's on the same carbon atom may together form a spiro group;
R16 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)OR7;
when Q is —CH(OR17)2, each R17 independently is R3, or wherein two R17 substituents together with the intervening —O—CH(−)—O— may form a heterocyclyl optionally substituted with one or more R3 and containing up to two oxo groups;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, or solvate or prodrug thereof.
The invention includes the use of a compound for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a HDME dependent disease, which compound is of the Formula (I)

wherein
Q is selected from —CH═NR12, —W, —CH2NHR13, —CH═O and —CH(OR17)2;
A is selected from —CHR2C(O)—, C1-8 alkylene, C2-8 alkenylene, C2-8 alkynylene, C3-10 cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene, which alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkylene, heterocyclylene, heteroarylene and arylene may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
Y is selected from —H, —NR6R7, —OR7, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3 and may form a cyclic structure with R2;
R1 is selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl; or more preferably is selected from —H and C1-4 alkyl; or with -A-Y forms a nitrogen containing optionally substituted heterocyclic group where the optional substitution may be C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, or C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R2 is selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, and C3-10 cycloalkyl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl may be optionally substituted with one or more selected from —OH, aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, F, and C3-6 cycloalkyl, and may form a cyclic structure with Y;
each R3 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7, —Z—SO2NR6R7 and —Z—COOR7, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5;
Z is selected from a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, heterocyclylene and C3-6 cycloalkylene;
each R4 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —N(R1)2, carbamoyl, and —OH;
each R5 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —CN, —F, —Cl, —Br, carbamoyl and —OH;
each of R6 and R7 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8; or, alternatively, R6 and R7 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more independently selected R8;
each R8 is independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclics, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z-aryl, —Z—NR10R11, —Z—C(═O)—NR10R11, —Z—OR9, halogen, —CN, —Z—SR9, —Z—SOR9, —Z—SO2R9 and —Z—COOR9; wherein any heterocyclyl may be further substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be further substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, and
each R9 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, and —Z-heteroaryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above;
each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from —H, C1-6 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, and aryl, wherein any heterocyclyl may be substituted with one or more R4 as defined above, and wherein any heteroaryl and any aryl may be substituted with one or more R5 as defined above, or, alternatively, R10 and R11 may together with the N-atom to which they are attached form an N-heterocyclic ring optionally substituted with one or more R4 as defined above;
with the proviso that Y is not H when A is —CH2—;
when Q is —CH═NR12, R12 is selected from C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-aryl, —Z-heteroaryl, —Z—NR6R7, —Z—C(═O)—NR6R7, —Z—NR6—C(═O)—R7, —Z—C(═O)—R7, —Z—OR7, halogen, —Z—SR7, —Z—SOR7, —Z—SO2R7 and —Z—COOR7, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
When Q is —CH2NHR13, R13 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, C1-8 alkyl, C1-4 fluoroalkyl, C1-4 perfluoroalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, —Z-heterocyclyl, —Z-heteroaryl and —Z-aryl, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more independently selected R8, or is —CR14R15—NR6R7, —CR14R15CN, or —CR14R15OR7, wherein each of R14 and R15 is independently selected from —H, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl, and wherein R14 and R15 together with the intervening carbon atom may designate a C3-10 cycloalkyl or C5-10-cycloalkenyl ring, which alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl (ring), cycloalkenyl ring, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and aryl may optionally be substituted with one or more R3;
when Q is W, W is selected from an 1,3-diaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; a 1,3-thiaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3 and optionally containing one or two oxo groups; an 1,3-oxaza-C5-7-cycloalk-2-yl group which is N-substituted with R16 and optionally further substituted with one or more R3, and optionally containing one or two oxo groups, wherein in all three instances two R3's on the same carbon atom may together form a spiro group;
R16 is selected from hydrogen, —C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)R7, —C(O)C(O)OR7;
when Q is —CH(OR17)2, each R17 independently is R3, or wherein two R17 substituents together with the intervening —O—CH(−)—O— may form a heterocyclyl optionally substituted with one or more R3 and containing up to two oxo groups;
or an isomer or a mixture of isomers thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, or solvate or prodrug thereof.
The invention includes a method of treating a HDME dependent disease in a subject, said method comprises administering to said subject a therapeutically effective amount of at least one compound of Formula (I) as defined in any one of the above paragraphs.
Conditions treatable using compounds or formulations or compositions according to the invention include cancer in the broadest sense, including solid and non-solid tumours. Further details of treatable conditions appear below.